Jalice from Forks
by GlitterKitty39
Summary: How the town of Forks sees the mysterious couple
1. Chapter 1 Charlie's Pov 1

Charlie

Well they were different. That was an understatement. The were more than different. They were unique. Too unique to be compatable you would think, but somehow they made it work. I have always thought of Alice as my daughter. She has been a great friend to Bella and I thank her for it. But if someone ever hurt Alice I'd hurt them, just like I would for my own daughter. Because I'm a police officer and I know how to work a gun. Alice and Jasper in love? Yes. You can see it in their eyes. Just the way they look at eachother you can tell. I bet if they had to take a bullet for one another they would. Do they deserve to be together? Absolutley. I just wish Carlisle and Esme took a little bit more precaution when it came to the realationships in the family. I remember a particular conversation I had with Jasper one day that i wish i hadn't had.

It was a Sunday and Alice and Jasper were picking Bella up to go to a movie. Alice was upstaires with Bella for god knows what reason. Jasper was in the living room with me watching the game. When a comercial came on it got really awkward so i tried to break the silence by asking about him and Alice.

"So how long have you two been together," I said nervously tryng not to over step my boundries.

Jasper thught about it awhile before answering, "Well we started dating a little bit after I joined the family, so probably since we were 14." I was shocked they have been together that long. I mean it really was only 3 years, but to teenagers that's forever. The next thing I said was a surprise to me. it came out of my mouth before i even thought about it.

"You two share a room don't you?" Jasper looked up surprised something like that had come out of my mouth. I mean I was surprised something like that had come out of my mouth. There was a brief silence before he answered but it was truthful.

"Yeah we do." Short, simple, and to the point. I don't blame him though. I figured since we were one the topic I would try and get a little bit more information about the mysterious couple.

"You guys share the same bed?" I asked. Again Jasper's answer was short and sweet.

"Yep" was all he said. Carlisle had probably already gone over sex-ed with them but I just felt i had to say something to prove a point.

"Could you just please be safe with her" I said very awkwardly. What he said next surprised me.

"Always am." Really I mean if they share the same bed it's not too big of a deal, but shes just sweet little Alice and I don't want to think of her like that. It was like the girls knew it was getting terribly awkward because they were coming down the steps. I could barely look at the couple standing in front of me but when I looked up I saw Alice kiss Jasper and I knew I had a lot to think about


	2. Chapter 2 Charlie's Pov 2

Charlie

After the kids left I got to thinking about Alice and Jasper. It's not that I don't trust Jasper with Alice, I just don't know what scares me about is just so tiny compared to him, I mean she's tiny compared to anyone but exspecially Jasper when he is always looming over her. Anyone with eyes and an I.Q. higher then 4 could tell he just wants to protect her from everything he can, but i just can't shake the feeling that the one she needs protected from is him. I don't know if it's his height, his facial expression, or just the way he carries himself. Suddenly I remembered what was off about him. What made me cringe at the thought of him and Alice together. His scars. Iv'e seen those scars of him before. Only once and it was breifly but I still saw them.

It was about a month ago and Alice was practicilly dragging Bells out to go to the mall. Bella of course didn't want to go so she was taking her good ole time upstaires. Alice was just standing outside with Jasper. He was always with her. He never left her side. I mean I know that they're together but that doesn't mean he has to be with her every second of the day. It's not like they're soulmates and he needs her to live. I remember Alice coming in and getting a glass of water and taking it outside. I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do with this because she never gets a drink at our house, well at least not when im around. Jasper had his back turned and was on his phone, so he must not have heard Alice sneak up behind him. She brought the glass above his head and turned it over dumping the water all over his hair and shirt. Most people would be at least a little mad for being all wet before going somewhere, but it seemed like Jasper could care less. He actually smiled and laughed. I think that's the first time i've ever seen him smile. And it wasn't just a chuckle either it was a full on throw your head back laugh. It made him seem less scary. After they stopped laughing Jasper walked over to the car and took a shirt out from the back seat. He kissed Alice on the forehead and started unbuttoning his shirt. It was then I saw his scars. They were everywhere. Alice simply walked up to him and traced a few of the scars. She kissed him quickly then helped him put his new shirt on. I just can't stop thinking that those scars mean danger. He's adopted for gods sake. Who knows what his famiy did to him. They don't just take kids away because their parents are good to them. What if those scars mean he was abused and could lash out when he was mad. I couldn't even think of little Alice getting hurt, he would be able to crush her in a second. I mean I don't think he would even lay a finger on her if could help it. Alice would never let Jasper hurt her though and Jasper never would because they love eachother. But if he does I still know how to work a gun.


	3. Chapter 3 Esme's Pov

Esme

I absolutley love the two newest additions in our family. I just love my family. It started out being just me, Edward, and Carlisle, but has grown to be this amazing thing. Alice and JAsper really bring the house to life. They make my family complete. I can't see us being whole if they ever left. Alice goes shopping with Rose so I don't always have to. Don't get me wrong I love Rosalie with all of my heart, but hwen we go shopping everyone stares and it feels like were secretly in some porn star movie and Rose is going to start taking her clothes off any second. Jasper keeps Edward and Emmett from killing eachother. Sometimes Jasper gets in the little wrestling matches and Jasper's background kick in and a chair or two gets broken, but then he calms them down and everything gets picked up.

I feel like Alice and Jasper complete eachother. It's like he's the earth that needs the sun. You always see that little glimmer in their eyes when they're together. Jasper doesn't look so miserable when they're together either. I may not be with them at school but I can tell it's hard for him. I know how hard it is to resist human blood and i've been on this diet longer than he has. The others tell me how he acts and I just feel bad. I know he tries so hard and it's all for Alice. He doesn't want to slip up because Alice might be dissapointed in him. Everyone knows she could never be dussapointed in him, he just doesn't want to take a chance of her leaving. I'm pretty sure if Alice leaves Jasper would be right behind her leaving the family and nobody wants that.

Jasper has classes with everyone in the family, but only two with Alice. Edward told me that the classes without Alice he doesn't stop thinking about her to help take his mind off the burning. The classes with Alice though, Edward won't tell anyone what they're thinking about then. Many people don't relize Alice needs Jasper just as much as Jasper needs Alice. Alice needs him because before us he was the only one that cared about her. I mean her own family gave her away beacuse they thought she was crazy. She doesn't remember anything about her human life. Jasper is the only thing that you could as her human memory. Jasper shows how much he needs Alice a little bit more. He needs the physical support while Alice needs the mantal support.

I remember when they first got here, it was so quiet that day. It's a little ironic how on the quietest day we got Alice. I remeber Carlisle was reading in the living room and me and Rosalie were talking in the kitchen. The boys had gone hunting and would be back later. A little after noon we could smell another vampire. At first we thought it was just a group passing through but then the scent kept getting stronger until someone knocked on the door. We all cauitiously walked to the front door and Carlisle opened it. Standing there were two people, a boy and a girl. The girl was real short and had short spiky hair that matched the rest of her petite figures. The boy had medium lenghth blond curly hair. The boy was standing in front of the girl with her peaking over his shoulder. The girl slipped out from behind the boy and walked into our house pulling him along by his hand. Rosalie started to growl at the two until Carlisle came in between them. There was a long tension, but the girl smiled the whole time. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Escuse me I was just wondering who you were." It wasn't long before a tiny voice that shounded like bells answered.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper," she said motioning to the quiet boy next to her.

"So why are you here?" Rose said in a sound that sounded more like a hiss.

Alice laughed. "I'm a physic, I can see the future and I saw me and Jasper living with you here." Rosalie growled again and went upstaires, leaving the almost strangers with us. Carlisle and myself were shocked. These two strangers just show up at our house and want to live with us. Of course we would love if they stayed but they had to live by our diet. We couldn't have anyone ruin our family. Just as Carlisle opened his mouth Alice interupted.

"Yes we feed on animals, were still getting used to it but were doing good on it." So they would stay. Carlisle told them they would be able to stay and Alice squealed and jumped with joy. The whole time Jasper just stood there as close to Alice as he could be. He never even said a word. It took him awhile to open up to us but he eventually did. I mean when your in love with someone like Alice you tend to keep quiet and do whatever to make her happy.


	4. Chapter 4 MrGreene Pov

When it comes to the situation at the Cullen's house, I wish they would take more precaution when it came to the relationships in that family. I mean iv'e had more than enough confrontaions with Rosalie and Emmett after they were in a broom closet to last me a life time, but when it come to Alice and Jasper it's a little different. Edward usually stays to himself or with that Bella Swan girl and Rosalie and Emmett are always together. But Alice and Jasper are more secluded. You rarely see them all over eachother during school like most of the kids. I mean every once in a while you see him slip his arm around her waist or a kiss to the forhead slipped but nothing serious like other students. For this I was glad. It meant one less couple i have to disapline for having sex in the broom closet. Even though they were the best students at keeping their relationship a secret sometimes the best slip up.

It was during 3rd period and I was making my rounds around the school to make sure nothing was going on. The inside was fine so I made the rounds outside when I thought I noticed something. I thought I heard a giggle or a laugh or something to that effect. As I got closer I heard it louder and clearer. It seemed to be coming from a yellow car. It was a Cullen car because 1. it was their spots that they parked in for 4 years and 2. they were the only family in Forks that could afford a car like Alice's. Wait thats Alice's car. So that must mean it's Alice in there. That must mean it's Alice AND Jasper in there. I didn't know what to do. I mean I usually bust the kids that do this stuff, but i've never had to bust these two. I caustisly walked over to the bright yellow car and tapped on the trunk as a warning. I heard some rustling and whispering before little Alice stepped out of the car.

"Hi ," she said after shutting the car door.

"Hi Alice,mind telling me what you were doing in there," I said pointing to the car.

"Oh I just really didnt feel like going to my history class. I just came out here to listen to some music and read a book." she said. If I hadn't had a pretty good guess there was someone else in the car I would have believed her.

"So no one else is in there?" I asked seeing if she would tell the truth or not.

"Not that I know of sir." so with that I walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door. Of course there was no other than Jasper Hale sitting in the passanger seat. He slowly got out and went over to Alice.

"So there was someone in there Alice," I asked her as more as a statement than a question.

Alice looked down at her feet. "I'm so sorry I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble."

"Well I have to call your parents and have them come in you do know that." They both nodded. I took them inside to sit in the office as I called their parents. After i called I watched the couple. Alice had her head in her hands and Jasper was stroking her arm and whispering to her. That was probably the most contact i've seen them have. I dont even want to think about the contact they had outide. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Cullenarrived i brought them into my office.

"We're so very sorry for whatever Rosalie and Emmett did. We'll pay for anything they broke," Mrs. Cullen said before I even sat down.

"Mrs. Cullen it was'nt Rosalie and Emmett it was Alice and Jasper," As soon as I said this they both had a look of shock and confusion on their faces.

"Alice and Jasper, what on Earth did those two do to get in trouble," Carlisle asked after the intial shock wore off.

"Well i'm sure you know about them being a couple," I said.

"Yes we're very aware of all of our children being together," told me.

"Well when I was making my morning rounds during 3rd period I heard something coming from Alice's car. I walked over to the car and knocked on the car and Alice came out. And when I asked her if someone else was in the car with her she told me no and when I walked over to the other side of the car Jasper was sitting in there. I can only assume what was going on so I called you in here to tell you about it," After telling them everything I got up and told the two to come in. Once they saw their parents they looked down and walked over to the other set of chairs.

"What on Earth were you two thinking. Something like this would be different coming from Rose and Em, but from you two I thought you both had more sense than that," said before the kids even sat down.

Alice looked like she was going to cry. "We're so sorry we wern't thinking, we don't know what came over us but we will never do it again."

"Well as long as you two learned your lesson and since it was your first time getting in trouble here you guys can go home now," I did feel bad they looked upset and I knew they were upset about getting in trouble for the first time. I just wanted them to get off a little easy.

After I said that they both looked so excited to not be getting a formal punishment from the school. They got up and left to go sit back in the office while I finished up with thier parents.

"We really are sorry for everything they did. We promise it will never happen again," said before him and his wife left and went home with their children.

After they left I went back to my office. Yes I was surprised that the quietest couple in the school was having sex during school hours. But they love eachother you can see it on their face. I wouldn't condole them to be doing what there doing but atleast they will be together for a long time and how many highschool couples can say that. I mean I deffintly can't


	5. Chapter 5 Lauren's Pov

Lauren

I hate them together. I mean I AM so much prettier than Alice. He must be on some bet that he has to date her so long than when he breaks up with her he can date a real girl. ME.

How Jasper Cullen couldn't see that I was so much better for him than that liitle preschooler I don't know. I actually look like a girl unlike her who barely reaches my hips.

*A little while after the cullens arrive in Forks*

During lunch the new kids showed up. I don't get why people thought they were so special. They were new kids not toys. There were two girls and three boys. Someone adopted all these kids. But there was a tall blond who was hooked on the tall boy who had all the muscles. Then there was a tall bronze hair boy and some girl who looked like she was six was skipping after him. She was really short and had short black hair. The last boy came after the little girl and let me tell you he was surely the yummiest. He was tall with honey blonde curls and was absolutley gorgeous.

They walked over to a table in the back and sat down. The blonde boy grabbed the tiny girl by the hand and drug her over to the chair next to him. She laughed and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. So she was with him not the other boy. Well he must not have seen me yet.

I got up from my chair and walked over to the table

"Hi, I'm Lauren," I said clearly saying it to my honey god.

The little girl spoke first. "Hi Lauren, I'm Alice nice to meet you," She said as she stuck her hand out. I looked at her and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm Emmett," spoke the big man sitting next to the blonde girl. "and this is my girlfriend Rosalie," he said pointing to the uptight bitch sitting with him. "Thats Edward and that is Jasper."

Jasper was his name. I liked it.

I leaned over closer to Jasper and said"Well since you are new you could take me out and I guess I could show you around Forks."

"I'm good." That's all he said. Um exscuse me i'm Lauren you do what I say to.

"Exscuse me?" I asked him.

"I said I was good. I think me and my family are perfectly capable of getting around this little by the way I have a girlfriend if you haven't noticed." I walked away after that. I went back to my table and sat down with a huff.

"So what do you think of the new kids," my friend Jessica asked me after i sat down.

"Well the blonde boy is mine so back off," I said probably meaner than I should have.

"But he looks like he's with that girl with the short hair," Angela cut in.

"Well if he is he won't be for long because he is going to be mine." Than Angela cut in again.

"Why don't you just leave them alone. They look pretty happy together, can't you just let them be."

"Because I can give you a list of all the reasons I'd be better for Jasper than that skank Alice. Number one," I said holding up a finger," I look like a girl, not like I just got out of first grade. Number two, my long hair is easier to grab and run his fingers through unlike that messy little bob thing. Number three, what guy doesn't like curves or boobs or an ass. She doesn't have any of that. She's like stick straight on every side," I flipped my hair at the end of my speech kinding adding a little for my topic.

"Don't you think that's kinda mean. I mean it's not her fault she's short and looks younger than she is," Angela came to her defense again.

"Whatever Angela," I said getting up to throw away my food.

Little did any of the group know that the Cullens could hear everything they said.

At the table Jasper was barely able to control himself. He was growling under his breath and grippping the table so hard it would break any second. Alice was trying to calm him down by rubbing his shoulder and whispering things in his ear. Finally he did calm down but after much help from his Alice. He was still angry at Lauren but not as mad as before. Soon lunch was over and everyone split of towards their classrooms. Jasper walked by Lauren and quickly whispered in her ear.

"Alice is all the woman I need, so stay away bitch."


	6. Chapter 6 Eric's Pov

Eric

They don't really bother me, they're just there. They don't use pda like most kids, they don't always have to be together, and they don't have much drama between them.

Once the Cullens came from Alaska they were all big talk, like how Rosalie was just vain, Emmett was an idiot, Edward didn't like anyone, Jasper never looked happy, and Alice was just weird. But know that they have been here for awhile there isn't anything to talk about anymore. Edward is so boring you would have more fun watching paint dry, and Rosalie and Emmett are always hiding away in the janitor's closet. The only two people to be concerned about are little Alice and Jasper. I wish something interesting would happen again so gossip can start again.

*about a year after the Cullens arrived*

It was a normal day in Forks. Rain rain and more rain. This meant that the Cullens would be in school. Whenever they were in school something interesting was bound to happen.

The three expensive cars pulled up to their usual spots and the whole family got out at once. Rosalie and Alice got out of the red convertible, Edward got out of his Volvo, and Emmett and Jasper got out of the jeep. Jasper got out and went over to Alice like he did every morning. But this time Alice brushed him off and went to walk up with Rosalie, ignoring her boyfriend the whole time. Emmett walked up to Jasper and perked him up being the usual Emmett he is. Something must have been going on between the two because they always were together. Not in a we have to be all over each other all the time, but just enjoying each other's presence way.

During lunch Alice kept her head down and just played with her food instead of eat it. Jasper kept glancing at her from across the table but she wouldn't look up. Jasper just had a look of pure concern on his face until Edward put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. All of a sudden Alice shot up from the table hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. A couple things fell out of her bag as she ran by. I bent down to pick them up and saw it was a calendar with dates crossed off and a big sad face and a circle over a specific week, LATE was written in big bold letters across the list. The note in the memos said "Late this month, go to pharmacy and pick up a test." The Cullens came over and got Alice's stuff from me. I felt sorry for her and Jasper. No one even thought they were dating for months after they got here. They seemed like the people who would wait until marriage or be protected if they didn't. I just gave Jasper a small smile and a look of concern. He looked puzzled by it.

"What's that look for," he asked.

"I'm sorry man, I hope everything works out for you too," I truly did they were nice people and never did anything wrong to me.

"What are you talking about? Me and Alice are fine. She's just a little sick today."

"Dude read her calendar. She said she was late and has to get a test from the pharmacy."

A blank stare was on his face for a moment until realization kicked in and his face was full of shock.

"No this can't be right. It was just that one time. This ugh no," He was rambling until he got so frustrated he punched the table and ran out of the cafeteria. The rest of the family ran after him. Again I really hope everything turns out right for them because they really are good people.

The next day Alice tried to ignore Jasper again, but he wasn't having that. He stayed by her side the whole day. After lunch Alice whispered something to the family and got up and went to the bathroom. She came back about five minutes later and went back to her table. Something must have happened in the bathroom because she had a smile on her face again. When the family walked past my table something fell out of Alice's bag. I picked it up to give it back to her, but before I could they were gone. I looked down at what I grabbed to find a little blue minus sign in my hand. That's why she was in the bathroom so long and that's why she was so excited when she came back to the table. I mean I was excited for them so imagine how relieved Japser was. I have no doubt that they will raise an amazing family one day because they show that they truly love each other. But when you're sixteen and your girlfriend might be pregnant that can scare the toughest men.

*outside with Alice and Jasper*

Japser kissed Alice on the cheek

"Great acting skills there," He said after the kiss

"Me. What about you. I wasn't the one who had to pretend his girlfriend was pregnant," She said

"Yes because if you ever did get pregnant the Volturi would defiantly have us both put to death," They laughed at this and then walked to their cars to go home.


	7. Chapter 7 Tyler's Pov

Tyler

Who needs little Miss Alice Cullen. I defiantly don't. I mean I would be the better guy for her, Jasper seems so miserable every day. I'm also not 10 feet taller than her so I wouldn't tower over her like he does, but suit herself I don't need her.

It was a while after the Cullen's came to Forks. Rosalie and Emmett were always making out and Edward was always brooding in the corner, but all Alice and Jasper ever did was talk. I had thought the little Cullen was cute from when she walked through those doors, and I was surprised no one has taken her yet. I mean she's not as hot at Rosalie but I think Emmett might kill someone if they even look at her.

I thought it was my right as one of the most popular guys at school to date Alice. So during lunch I went to ask her out. The Cullen's table was empty except for Alice and Jasper. I walked over and sat down across from the two. They were whispering about something but stopped once I sat down.

"Oh Hi Tyler," Alice said after I sat down.

"Cut the small talk, wanna go on a date with me," I stated.

"Nope."

"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at….. wait what did you say," I asked her slowly.

"I said nope. N…O…P…E," she spelled out after the look of confusion entered my face.

"And why not," I wanted to know. Did she think she was too good for me just cause she's a Cullen and her dad's a doctor. Well she isn't.

"I have a boyfriend already so why would I wanna go on a date with you," She stated clearly.

"Yeah sure of course you have a boyfriend. Who is he cause you sure don't talk to him at all," I was being beyond sarcastic.

"What are you talking about. I talk to Jasper all the time," she answered my questions.

"So what if you talk to him. He's not your boyfriend." Then realization hit me. He was her boyfriend. Whenever they were together they would always talk and laugh, and they would always walk to class together. They were never separated. If you think about it made sense, but it didn't. They never held hands, or kissed, or even put their arms around each other.

I looked over at Jasper and he looked beyond mad. He was killing me with his eyes. He looked like he would paunch at any moment. I looked around to see the rest of the Cullens behind me. There was mixed expressions on their faces. There was anger and humor. Suddenly the chair was pulled out from under me. I looked up to see Edward Cullen staring down at me.

"That's my seat." I got up as quickly as I could and ran out of the cafeteria hearing laughter behind me. There still together today but what does it matter. I don't need her anyway.


	8. Chapter 8 Jessica's Pov

Jessica

The Cullens really don't have any effect on me, I mean other than Edward. Alice and Jasper just blend in with the rest of us kids wanting to leave this hell hole. All I know is my friend Lauren really likes Jasper and I want Edward, so we came up with a plan.

"So you got the plan," Lauren whispered to me in math class.

"I guess. I go and ask Alice to go shopping with me and you have Tyler ask Jasper to go to the mall with him. Right," I asked her making sure I got it right.

"Yes, then I'll go and just happen to bump into Tyler and Jasper at the mall and kiss him as you and Alice walk by," Lauren smirked afterwards meaning she was pleased with her plan.

Later that day at lunch we were going to initiate the plan. Before Alice could be herded to the Cullen table never to be seen again I caught up with her.

"Hey Alice," I said as I ran up to her.

"Oh hey Jessica," Alice smiled and said.

"So I was wondering since we really didn't get off to a good start, I was thinking maybe we could start over fresh," I tried to make it look like I actually wanted to be her friend.

"Um yeah sure, I'd like that a lot," she said.

"So to make it up to you, I want to take you to the mall with me. I need a bunch of new clothes and I love your style. You can help me so much," I gave her a big smile to try and convince her.

"Yeah I'd love to go shopping with you I've been meaning to get a few new things anyway," She smiled and hopped a little in her spot.

"Okay great, tomorrow at 5 then," I told her.

"Okay see you then," then she skipped off to her table.

I walked to the other side of the school to listen to Tyler's conversation with Jasper. I got there at the end.

"So yeah man I'm really sorry about trying to take Alice from you so to make it up, I think we should hang out. We could go to the mall, I need to get a few things from there anyway," Tyler asked Jasper.

"Um yeah sure I guess," Jasper didn't seem willing but didn't seem like he wanted to argue.

"Great tomorrow at 5," Tyler ran off after saying that. Jasper pretty much ran to his table after that conversation and immediately clung to Alice. How we were going to separate those two permanently I wasn't sure.

That next day drug on forever waiting till 5 to meet Alice at the mall. Finally I saw her and Jasper walk in. He kissed her on the forehead, whispered something in her ear, then left. Alice skipped over to me and was giggling the whole time.

"Okay ready to shop," She was still all giggles.

"Yeah lets go," I really didn't want to be here anymore.

An hour later I got a text from Lauren saying to meet her by the sports store. I ushered Alice over to the store just as Tyler and Jasper got there. Lauren walked over to Jasper and kissed him right in front of Alice. Alice was running over to Jasper as it happened and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and ran the opposite way. When Jasper pulled away he saw Alice running away he pushed away from Lauren and ran after her.

Lauren walked over to me and we smiled evilly. By the next school day I'd have Edward and Lauren would have Jasper.

The next day at school Lauren and I were ready to get our new boyfriends. We walked into school just to see the Cullens all together and Alice and Jasper were talking, holding hands, and laughing. What the hell happened? They were supposed to be split up. Lauren got upset and stormed off towards the bathroom and I just stood there watching. Watching the couple that was indestructible. Whatever was thrown at them they overcame it together. It made me realize Lauren and Jasper would never be together. He loved Alice way too much to hurt her by dating another girl. They were going to be together for a long time and they both knew it.

*with the cullens*

"If only people knew I could see the future they would never try and break us up again," Alice told Jasper as they were waiting for class to begin.

"Like it matters. I'll never leave you. I love you too much," Jasper said taking Alice's hand.

"I know you do. Together forever right," Alice said with a small smile.

"Always and forever," Jasper said as he kissed her hand.


	9. Chapter 9 Bella's Pov

Bella

They weren't like anything I saw before. They were special and they knew it. I mean I thought me and Edward were special, but those two take it to a complete other level.

I was over the house supposedly spending the night with Alice but knowing Jasper and Edward they both wouldn't leave us alone long enough to do anything. But Edward was hunting with the family and it was only me, Alice, and Jasper. I mean I don't have a problem with Alice but me and Jasper isn't always the best with each other. We just seen to always be awkward when the others around. I think it's because Jasper doesn't want me taking his only reason for living away only if it's for a moment.

The family was gone and I had no clue what to do. I started wondering around the house trying to find anything I could. I walked past this hallway and heard laughing. I tip toed to the end to find the window to the balcony slightly open. I looked out to find the mysterious couple sitting on the edge with their feet dangling off the edge.

They probably knew I was there, but they didn't seem to care. All of a sudden Alice popped up and jumped on his back. He laughed, like a real laugh. She was the only one to get that out of him. He rolled back and turned around to face her. Still laughing he kissed her nose and they started laughing again.

No words were said but they weren't needed. They knew what they were saying. They both loved each other and just saying it out loud instead of just expressing it cheapened the idea of it to them.

They started dancing to the music in their heads. Every once in a while it would be an actual dance but most of the time it was just swaying in each other's arms enjoying the little privacy they got when the rest were gone. I couldn't imagine having to hide my thoughts of my husband because of Edwards's gift. Those two had to be the best at it. Rosalie and Emmett didn't care and even Esme and Carlisle forgot about the poor mind reader sometimes.

Someone laughing brought me back to reality and I realized it was Edward. He must have got back from hunting and come to look for me. I took one last look at the everlasting couple and went back to his room.

"So you have fun spying," he asked when we got back.

"Um well I was just uh um," I couldn't even comprise a sentence together.

"You know I'm joking. I know you find them fascinating." He told me after I calmed down a little bit.

"I don't know what it is about them," I started before I was cut off.

"It's cause you want to be them," He stated clearly.

"What no I love how we are… I just uh," There I went again stammering.

"No not like that. They have this complex relationship that everyone sees but in reality they really aren't complicated. There just a little more conserved about what they do out in public because of both there upbringings. Jasper's from a time where showing your ankle would get you hanged. He likes them being secretive. It makes them special," He ended his speech and looked at me.

"I never thought about it that way. I mean I like how there secretive. It makes them seem like they are even more perfect for each other," I told him. "You do know there's a rumor going around that those two will be the only ones who will never get married cause there not really in love."

"Well people obviously don't look close enough because Alice clearly wears her wedding ring on her hand everyday clear as day. Plus Jasper wears his on a chain around his neck. People just want something to gossip about and those two are the easiest topic." He said to me.

Those two would never cease to amaze me. Everything they do amazes me. They are a couple that if they were human would grow old and die together because they were still in love. The couple everyone envys. The couple everyone wants to be. The couple I want to be. They are truly amazing people and truly deserve everything coming to them.


End file.
